


新年快乐

by shunziqing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chinese, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>波士顿，暴雪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	新年快乐

  
12月22日，波士顿，暴雪。  
  
第三具男孩的尸体被发现，掩埋在积雪之下，赤裸，伤痕累累。  
  
Morgan在回程的时候把车开得飞快，外面是浓稠的一片白色，五米之外什么也看不见。他们没出事简直是奇迹，Rossi攥住扶手，扬了扬眉，不知此时该庆幸其他人没在这辆车上还是感叹自己的不幸。  
  
回到波士顿警局，事情并没有变得更轻松。  
  
这无疑可以列入他们所经历的最糟的案子。他们给出了侧写，却无法离抓住凶手更进一步，这让BAU的所有人感到难以忍受地愤怒以及挫败，而恶劣的天气使这些挫败达到了无以复加的地步。  
  
Rossi手插在兜里，深吸了一口气。  
  
房间里是他的组员们，他们已经超常工作了几天，疲惫而且紧绷——无论精神还是身体。  
  
博士看起来比平时更不知所措，Hotch看起来是平时的两倍担心，姑娘们明显试图隐藏自己的沮丧和难过，却不怎么成功。而Morgan——  
  
Morgan则依旧怒气冲冲，如果不是已经，就是马上会爆发。  
  
这时，博士又开始引用统计数据。  
  
非常、非常不是时候。  
  
显然他也意识到了，不等Hotch阻止，自己住了嘴。可为时太晚，大家都能明白他的意思。  
  
Morgan一拳捶在桌子上，让所有东西都跳起一公分。Rossi眼疾手快抓过车钥匙揣进自己兜里。Morgan瞪他一眼，旋风般卷出了办公室。  
  
这太不寻常，Rossi从很早就开始奇怪。  
  
在他的定义里，Morgan是一只经验老到的猎豹，虽然充满力量，却懂得潜藏、等待，而后一击即中。像今天这样炸药般一点就着，实在不似他的作风。  
  
他一一扫过屋里人的脸，却没有在其中找到惊讶的表情。  
  
JJ看起来难过得像是快哭了；Prentiss在犹豫要不要追出去；Reid因为说错话沮丧不已，Hotch拉着他，对自己询问的眼神摇头拒绝。  
  
Rossi突然觉得胃里沉甸甸的，好像装满了石头。  
  
哦。他想。真他妈该死。  
  
  
  
  
**  
Rossi推开露台的门，冷风夹杂着雪花吹得他缩起肩膀。  
  
Morgan站在栏杆前，没穿外套，身上的怒火足以融化周围三尺内的冰雪。  
  
“走开，Rossi。”他恶狠狠地说，却也不指望对方能真的照做。他清楚得很，这帮人倔强固执永不放弃又不退缩，他自己也是其中之一。  
  
果然年长的探员只是耸耸肩，手插在衣袋里，慢慢踱到他身边。  
  
他们静静地看着外面雪下得仿佛没有明天。  
  
外面是典型的波士顿：大雪、彩灯、节日。而他们却被困在这见鬼的案子里。  
Rossi突然升起一股厌恶，对这见鬼的天气，对这见鬼的嫌疑人，还有这将他的同伴们全都拖入其中的见鬼的罪恶。  
  
在他的定义里，一年中的这个时候，就应该坐在办公室里处理些枯燥至极的文件直到自己再也无法忍受，然后将Hotch拽出他的房间，一起看楼下孩子们相互玩笑，还有博士的小把戏。  
  
也许他只是厌恶自己。  
  
他呼出一口气，将嘴边的几片雪花化成水雾。  
  
“男孩的父母正在赶过来。”他说，感到旁边的身体瞬间僵硬了，“无论如何，Hotch能应付那个。不过我们还是得去他们的家里看看。”  
  
  
“OK。”Morgan平板地说，下颚的线条紧紧绷着，转身离开。  
  
Rossi拉住了他——一只手握在他的前臂，用力，两人几乎成了僵局。  
  
“Morgan。”他急促地说，语调冷酷却带着不易察觉的关心，“我不会问问题。我只需要知道我不用把你调离这个案子。”他身体前倾，两个人的脸几乎碰在一起，“得要尽快抓住这个混蛋——而我们会的。那么我就需要你冷静、锐利而不是被自己的个人情绪所影响。”  
  
Morgan瞪着他，他也坚定地瞪回去。手掌下隆起的肌肉昭示着年轻人压抑的情绪，肌肤的热度透过衣物直燎上来，两人身体紧紧挨着，互不相让。  
  
“你知道的，Rossi。我不会。”Morgan看着年长者的眼睛，一字一字地说。  
  
Rossi又盯着他看了一会儿，然后满意地松开手，并没费心去要一个更明确的答案。  
  
“很好。”他说，晃晃手里的车钥匙，“我开车。”  
  
  
  
  
**  
一个人要怎么样混蛋，才能搞砸三次婚姻？更别提他作为一个资深的侧写员——或许正是因为如此。  
  
男孩的家就像美国的任何中产家庭，白色的篱笆，白色的房子，壁炉上摆满了照片，客厅里有圣诞树和还未挂上的装饰，到处散发着节日的氛围。不过他知道，从今以后，这个家庭再也不会是原来的模样。  
  
Rossi站在厨房里，三心二意地看着冰箱上满满的照片和贴纸，一半的心思分给了房间另一头的两人。  
  
博士悄悄凑到Morgan身边说着对不起。  
  
Morgan没有答话。  
  
不过当Reid出现在厨房里的时候，头发比平常还要蓬乱，大概被狠狠蹂躏过了。  
  
“咳，你在其他受害人家里看到这样的照片了么？”Rossi指着冰箱上的一张拍立得照片问。  
  
那是男孩和圣诞老人的合影，日期很新，看起来像是在某个商场的活动时拍的。  
  
Morgan走过来，拿起照片看了看，说：“圣诞老人抱他的姿势有些不对劲，太亲密。”  
  
Reid皱着眉头：“不，其他人家里没有这样的合影。”  
  
“那不代表他们没见过同一个圣诞老人。”Morgan说。  
  
“他们的确都去购物了，”博士回忆，“在不同的商场。”  
  
“你还记得是哪间吗？”Morgan已经拿出手机。  
  
博士点头。  
  
当然他记得。  
  
“我打给Garcia。”Morgan看了Rossi一眼，走出屋去打电话。  
  
Rossi把手插进口袋。  
  
回去的时候，是Morgan开车。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
12月23日，追捕现场，暴雪。  
  
“Morgan！”  
  
一个不留神，嫌犯就逃入屋后的树林里。Morgan不声不响地紧追其后，“咻”地一下就不见。  
  
Rossi暗骂这逃跑的混蛋，从来不知道体谅自己的老胳膊老腿，然后追入了齐膝深的雪里。  
  
耳麦中传来失踪男孩获救的声音，他对Hotch打了个手势，沿着雪中的足迹包抄过去。  
  
雪大得几乎让人睁不开眼，膝盖以下的裤腿全部湿透，唯一值得庆幸的是，他们没有听到枪声。  
  
追到足迹的尽头时，他们看到嫌犯穿着圣诞老人的红衣，悲惨地趴在雪里，已经被拷得结结实实。Rossi毫不怀疑，那家伙身上可能有几处严重的瘀伤，不过他一点也不感到同情。  
  
Morgan站在旁边，手依然放在枪托上。  
  
年长的探员收了枪，呼出口气。  
  
“来吧，Morgan。”他说，伸手拂去年轻人肩上的雪，“我实在想要赶紧洗个热水澡。”  
  
  
他知道自己有时候是一个冷酷的混蛋。不过只要这能让他们在一天的末尾抓住罪犯，带着每个人平安回家，他对此就没什么不满。  
  
  
  
  
**  
平安夜，波士顿，小雪。  
  
Rossi把一杯威士忌推到Hotch面前，看到对方反射性地皱起眉头。  
  
“哦，行了，Hotch。”他说，“今天是平安夜，而我们的飞机大概不会在午夜前起飞，所以我们字面意义上的被困在这家酒吧了。而且，偶尔喝点酒并不犯法。”他滑上一个吧凳，手里晃着自己的杯子。  
  
Hotch露出一个小小的微笑，接受了那杯酒。他看着舞池里的其他组员，说：“Morgan没事吗？”  
  
“哦，他会没事的。”  
  
午夜越来越临近。  
  
“那么，为了新的一年。”Hotch举杯。  
  
“为了过去的一年。”两个杯子相碰，发出轻轻的“锵”。  
  
“总算，大家都平安度过不是么，孩儿他妈。”  
  
  
  
  
[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年1月2日。


End file.
